Harry's New Baby
by keepin-it-real13
Summary: When Harry and Allyson hookup behind their girlfriend's and boyfriend's back it leads them into some trouble.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The big grandfather clock that was down in the Gryffindor Common Room rung. One, two, three, four - twelve times. It was midnight. The only one in the Gryffindor house awake was Mrs. Allyson Blaise. Eyes wide open stared at the picture that stood almost two feet in front of her. It was a picture of him. It was moving like every wizard's picture. He was up in the willow tree by the lake. He was looking straight at her.

The girl sat up in her four-poster bed and looked over at the other girls that were all tucked into their own beds. She sighed and stuck her right leg out of her warm sheets. She placed it on the floor so delicately, so when she got out of bed she wouldn't make noise. She walked out of her dormitory and down to the common room. No one was down there except a girl with brown frizzy hair that had her head down on the table asleep. She ignored the girl and sat down in the empty velvet chair by the fire. The fire was dull, it only had a few embers. A sneeze escaped from the girl by the fire.

The one asleep on the table awoke from the loud sneeze. "W-who's t-there?" said the frizzy haired girl as she looked towards the big chairs.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, Hermione," said the girl.

Hermione sighed and then said, "It's okay. I probably shouldn't have fell asleep. I really do need to study, but Allyson why are you awake? We have our exams tomorrow."

Allyson turned to Hermione, "I know. I just...oh never mind."

Hermione noticed that Allyson was rather pale. In a concerned voice she said, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm going to go back up to bed, I really should get some sleep," she said getting up from the chair. _I don't know how I could tell her without being angry. More likely to kill me. Her an Harry are still going out...I still need to Harry himself. _She walked back up to her dormitory not even waiting for Hermione.

**(Morning)**

"Oh-my-gosh! It is almost 8 o'clock! Why did no one wake me!" Allyson yelled as she jumped out of bed. She ran over to her trunk and pulled out a pair of her black robes and fumbled with putting them on.

**(Down in the Great Hall)**

Allyson ran through the doors in search of Harry. Finally, she found him with Hermione and Ron. "Harry! We need to talk," she said out of breath.

"Um...later, okay?" Harry said blushing a bit.

"NO NOW!" Allyson yelled as she grabbed at Harry's robes. She pulled him out from the bench and out of the Great Hall.

"Fine, what!" Harry said looking a bit worried what Hermione might think.

Allyson looked down at the floor, she didn't know where to start, "Um..."

Harry sighed and said, "What!"

"I don't know how to tell you...but... you know what we did a couple of weeks ago?" she asked unsure if he remembered.

"Yes..." he said blushing so bad that his face was beat red.

"Well...I'm pregnant," Allyson said in a whisper unsure if Harry heard.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled so loudly that he was sure everyone in the Great Hall could here.

Allyson ran from Harry out on the Hogwarts grounds. She ran to _the_ willow tree. Harry was beside her, he didn't say anything.

"I can't believe it," he said finally. Hermione and Ron came running out of the entrance doors. "Please don't say anything to her. I love her and I don't want to lose her."

Allyson started to cry but didn't say anything when the approached them. _Why would I say anything. Ron is here too. _

"Allyson maybe we should leave Hermione and Harry alone," Ron said as he gave a hand to led her away.

She took it and walked with Ron. _Maybe I should tell him...I know he will be angry but...He needs to know._ "Ron, I need to tell you something. But you have to promise you won't freak on me."

"I promise," Ron said as his ears started to turn red.

Allyson let out a huge sigh and said, "I'm pregnant."

Ron didn't say anything but his ears turned crimson. _He thinks he's the father. I don't know how I can tell him that it's Harry. _


	2. Chapter 2: If Only He Knew

Chapter 2: If Only He Knew

A month passed and her stomach was growing. Ron tried to help her as much as possible, but the mood swings would get to him.

In the common room, Allyson laid on the couch with her head on Ron's lap. "Allyson?" Ron said looking down at her while he was stroking her hair.

"Yes?" she said.

Ron blushed and said, "What would we name it?"

Allyson closed her eyes, thinking. "I like the name Holly, for a girl," she said as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"What about a boy?" he said.

"I don't know Ron…maybe Ronald Jr.?" she said with a giggle.

Ron's ears turn red and there was an awkward silence, until Harry interrupted, "Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Allyson sprang up from Ron's lap. "Oh not at all," she murmured as her cheeks turned a soft color pink.

"Well, Ron, if you don't mind I would like to have a word with Allyson?" he said as he stuck his hand out to pull her up off of the couch.

Ron shrugged and Allyson took Harry's hand. They walked over into an empty room, door closed behind them. Harry locked it and then walked over to where Allyson was. "Allyson, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you but I just don't want Hermione to know," he said as he sat in chair close to her.

"If you love her so much, why did you want to have sex with me!" Allyson said tears fell down her face.

Harry blushed as he said, "I don't know. I just couldn't do that with Hermione, she would never do it."

"I don't care. We shouldn't have done it. I can't tell Ron that it is you, because he would freak. He thinks it is him," Allyson said as more and more tears streamed down her face.

Harry was shocked with the thought of Allyson and Ron having sex. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said in a whisper.

"Sorry isn't enough!" she yelled as she ran out of the room, back into the common room. Allyson started to head up the stairs to her dormitory but Ron caught up to her.

"Allyson what's wrong?" Ron said looking worried.

"If only you knew!" Allyson said as she escaped from his arms into her dormitory.

_Please review! If you have any suggestion of what I should add to the story please feel free to tell me. _


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Break

_Sorry it took me so long to write up a chapter. Stupid writer's block! Oh well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!_

**Chapter 3:** **Christmas Break**

"ALLYSON!" yelled Ron from the Gryffindor Common Room. "We need to leave now or the train will leave us! Come on!"

Allyson grabbed her wand and said pointing at her trunk, "Wingardium Leviosa." She walked down to the common room where Ron was. They were the only ones left in the Gryffindor Tower. She placed her trunk gingerly on the ground and then leaned in for a kiss from Ron.

The kiss seemed to last forever, until the old grandfather clock rang eleven times. "Allyson! It is going to leave in 5 minutes! And we still have to go to Hogmeade!" Ron said as he took a hold her trunk and headed towards the portrait hole.

---

Ron and Allyson barely made it to the train. As they walked on to the Hogwarts Express they were worried that they wouldn't have a place to sit. When they finally found the compartment Harry and Hermione were in it was almost eleven thirty.

"Harry!" Allyson said once she saw Harry on top of Hermione. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Harry instantly got up off of Hermione surprised by Allyson and Ron. "Go Harry!" Ron cheered.

Hermione and Harry laughed nervously until Allyson said, "I thought we weren't going to make it to the train."

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

Allyson sat down on the other side of Hermione and whispered something to her. The two laughed. Harry and Ron sighed as the two girls whispered back and forth to one another.

---

"Oh, Ron! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said as she waved her hand in the air.

Ron's ears turned a bright red as he grabbed Allyson's hand. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Allyson, and Ginny all walked over to Mrs. Weasley. The Weasley mother let out a small giggle when she saw Allyson, "Oh dear, I didn't know you were having a baby."

Allyson blushed and said, "Oh yeah. Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if I could stay with you and the rest of the family this Christmas. My parents are at my grandparents in the United States. "

"Of course dear! Hermione are you staying too?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione shook her head as she gave a good-bye hug to Harry. "I best be off. My parents are probably looking for me," she said as she grabbed her trunk.

"Bye," said the bunch.

---

At the burrow, it was almost midnight. It seemed as if everyone was asleep except two people. Harry and Allyson.

Harry knocked on Allyson door softly unsure if she was awake. She walked over to the door and opened it a crack. "Can I come in?" Harry asked placing his hand on the door so she wouldn't shut it in his face.

"I guess," she said as she opened the door so he could come in.

Allyson sat on her bed and opened her mouth to say something but Harry stopped her. He leaned in and kissed her. It lasted for a minute before she pushed him away. "Stop! What are you doing!" she asked.

"Shhh…" Harry said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Stop it," she said as she tried to push him away but he held on to her.

_Please review! I have a few ideas of what the next chapter should be about, but I want to know what you think._

_Ron finds out the truth by Allyson telling him._

_Ron finds out from Harry trying to kiss Allyson._

_The baby comes._

_Hermione finds Harry trying to kiss Allyson._

_A and D_


	4. Chapter 4 is going to be delayed

I am sorry. The next chpater is going to be delayed for Christmas and this stupid project i have to due over the break. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I hope it is soon. Thanks for being patient.


End file.
